Lost Map
Lost Map is the 9th episode of Dora the Explorer from season 2. Characters present *Dora *Boots *Backpack *Swiper *Map *Fiesta Trio *Tallest Mountain *Tico *Silly Bird Summary Map is stolen by a bird who thinks Map is a stick, so Dora and Boots make their own map and must head to the Tallest Mountain in order to save Map. Recap Dora and Boots are on a far hill away three mountains. Dora introduces her friend, Backpack and hints another friend that lives inside Backpack. Dora asks the viewer(s) who that is. Shortly after, Map pops out and sings a little verse of his song. He then jumps out on the ground and asks the viewer(s) to sing with him. Dora and Boots join in as well. After they sing, Map jumps on a log and declares everyone should take a bow. Dora and Boots applaud and begin to laugh. Meanwhile in the distance of the three mountains, a big bird swoops down behind the log Map was on. Whilst sing his song once more, the bird picks up three little sticks, then sees Map and somehow mistakes him for a big stick so he takes him away to the Tallest Mountain. Dora and Boots give chase but fail. Map tells them he and the bird are flying to Tallest Mountain. Dora asks how will they get to the Tallest Mountain, and Map responds with "You'll just have to make your own map...!" as he flew away in the distance. Boots asks Dora how they would make their own map. Luckily, Dora has an art box with five yellow stars in Backpack. With the help of the viewer(s), they find the box and Dora opens the box to find crayons and paper. The two walk over to the highest part of their hill to see the view that is their quest. Dora draws three pictures on her paper. One was of the Butterfly Garden close to the hill, next, a cornfield, and then a tall mountain. Dora holds out the paper to Boots and starts naming the places. It is clear what they have to do; they have to go to Tallest Mountain to get back the Map. So the quest begins... Places in episode #Butterfly Garden #Cornfield #Tallest Mountain Trivia *Dora and Boots had to make a different map to get back the old map. *There is no 3 picture pop-up sequence. *At the beginning of the end credits, Map is white. **This also occurred in this episode: "We're a Team!". *This episode is among the first four episodes to be featured on DVD. **This episode, along with Super Map!, can be seen in the VHS and DVD, Map Adventures. *This is the 35th episode of the show. *Isa and Benny do not appear in this episode. *This is the first episode in which Dora and Boots don't use Map to help them. *Dora acts as a fake Map saying "to go, say it with me!" Boots also does so by saying "...and that's how we get to destination!" *This episode paves the way for Season 4 where Dora and Boots check Map multiple times and do not use the 3 picture pop-up sequence. However, unlike Map in Season 4 and Dora in later seasons, checkmarks are not placed after the characters' pass a location. *Tico is already at Tallest Mountain for some reason, most likely picking watermelons. *Dora and Boots climb up Tallest Mountain without any problems. *At the end of the adventure, Map replicates his sequence when Dora places down the Replacement Map. *The voice actress of Tallest Mountain is Khaliah Adams. *Map is technically still a stick considering paper is made from wood. *Dora and Boots don't sing the I'm The Map song before saying the places they are supposed to go like Map always does with their new map they made and he does not sing it either since he is accidentally taken away by the big bird. *The Travel Song is sung twice in this episode. Goofs/Errors * When Dora asks the viewer to help stop Swiper, the replacement map has Map's color palette for some reason instead of its original paper white. After Dora and Boots stop Swiper, it has returned to its original color. * Dora places down the map for Map to recreate his segment near the last few minutes of the episode, but when Map finished, the replacement copy disappeared off of Tallest Mountain. It is unknown what happened to it afterwards. * In the We Did It song, Boots has a line that goes, "We counted coconuts and jumped over watermelons", but nowhere in the adventure did they count coconuts, but however they did jump over watermelons when climbing Tallest Mountain. ** This appears to be the only time where the "We Did It" song features an action Dora and Boots did not do in the episode, excluding the episode Best Friends, in which the "We Did It" song features all the things Dora and Boots did together. Gallery hanging out with map.jpg Silly Bird.png Silly Bird kidnaps Map.png ImagesCAZJ1UZS.jpg MV5BMTg4MDIzNjg4N15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMjg0NzQ2MjE@._V1_SX1338_SY878_.jpg IMG_9470.jpg|Sign of Butterfly Garden Dora and Boots look at the map for the butterfly garden.png IMG_9471.jpg|Sign of the Cornfield Map in Silly Bird's nest.png Dora and Boots hug Map.png 209 Lost Map Map.JPG Dora hugs Map.png Character Find Baby Blue Bird Category:Episodes Category:Dora the Explorer Season 2 Category:Character Find Episodes Category:Episodes Released on Video Category:2002 Category:Dora the Explorer Episodes Category:Episodes written by Eric Weiner Category:Episodes in which Dora and Boots stop Swiper Category:Episodes with Tico Category:Episodes that Isa and Benny are absent